


all耀 🐶二肥给👴爬

by Sherry_xue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_xue/pseuds/Sherry_xue
Summary: ①.给耀爷的生贺，祝老王71（5000）岁生日快乐，日进金斗，财源滚滚，暴揍二肥！②.ooc预警，小学生文笔预警，菜鸡预警，无脑短篇预警③.文题无关联，主要是最近老美把👴给整气到了嗐原文见lof
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), America/China/Russia (Hetalia), China/England (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), China/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	all耀 🐶二肥给👴爬

**Author's Note:**

> 且听龙吟

王耀才忙完自己的70岁大寿，今年又出了这么些个幺蛾子，阿尔弗雷德那个沙比还非要在这个节骨眼上搁那儿蹦跶，害得他一个头两个大，今年实在是没有精力分出来好好过生日了。他看着手机上显示的2020年9月30日11:35，忍不住又在心里问候了阿尔弗雷德的各大亲戚。骂了又有什么用，狗阿尔弗雷德要是这样就安静下来，估计阿尔弗的祖宗十八代也早已被祖安八级伺候了。他长长叹了一口气，关掉手机，小啜一口桌上早已冷掉的咖啡，视线扫过桌面堆着的报告，心想今晚又是一个不眠夜。

0点整的闹铃，伴随着专属于阿尔弗的电话铃声突兀却并不突然的闯进王耀的耳朵。他揉了揉太阳穴，按下接听键。带着金属的，独属于美国小伙的声音从手机中传出：“嘿耀，Happy birthday to you！你的生日礼物hero明天去你家带给你！”心里mmp，嘴上还是客套着说着违心的话。

他忽然就想起了71年前的那个生日。那一天，是预示着他凤凰涅槃，浴火重生的日子。亚瑟临走前嘲讽的话语、本田菊宣布战败时不甘的眼神，令他的手心沁出一层薄汗。他的老师，伊利亚专门从莫斯科赶来，站在他的身边，俯视着天安门城楼下正在接受检阅的部队。伊利亚搂着他因为连年战争而消瘦下去的、因为激动而微微颤抖的身体，对着他比口型：“加油，小同志，你可以的。”北京的下午阳光很好，打在伊利亚的脸上，柔和了他那充满北国冰雪气息的面庞，连脸上的绒毛都可以看见，镀上一层金边。临走时，他说：“明天给你带生日礼物。生日快乐，我亲爱的小布尔什维克。”

王耀对于礼物没有什么兴趣。5000年的时间早已使他磨出了个不以物喜的性子。但当他第二天真正看见那些个礼物时，他还是震惊到了。伊利亚带人来找他建交——在阿尔弗雷德还对他虎视眈眈的时候。听着工作人员忙乱却并不慌张的脚步声，他反应过来，大家都瞒着他，希望给他一个惊喜呢。不过这个惊喜也够他忙一阵了。他笑着冲工作人员点头致意，转过头，却看见伊利亚在他随身携带的包里翻找着什么。过了没多久，他郑重的从包内拿出一方绿色的小盒子，让王耀伸出手，将盒子放在王耀伸出的手上。王耀打开盒子，墨绿的绒子上面静静的躺着一颗正红色的五角星。星星很亮，在光下闪烁着火红的光泽，仿佛下一秒就要将一切帝国主义、资本主义烧至殆尽。王耀疑惑的看着伊利亚，希望他给出个答案。伊利亚冲他笑笑，说：“前面那个是苏/联送给中/国的，这个是伊利亚送给王耀的，有什么问题吗？生日快乐，小同志。希望我们能一直一起走下去。”

红星还在王耀的抽屉最深的角落，却神奇的未曾落灰，一如往昔的光亮。

王耀又开始了自己的工作，他知道，在这个世界上，如逆水行舟，不进则退。这是人民选择的道路，是伊利亚指给他的路，他必须要走下去，哪怕前路漫漫，风雪载途，荆棘铺路，他也会走下去。

趴在桌子上睡着的王耀是被阿尔弗雷德的敲门声以及不断的门铃声吵醒的。门外大大小小的国/家带着给王耀的生日礼物来了。这是很少有的，他们没有争吵，不需要勾心斗角的日子。阿尔弗雷德抢在一手一根水管，一手一个礼盒的伊万之前，抢先闯到王耀面前，对他大喊一声：“耀，生日快乐，礼物给你，钱就不还了，呀哈哈哈。”伊万闻言上去就要一水管锤上去，幸好旁边本田菊与亚瑟拉架拉的快，否则就要出现流血事件了。伊万在被亚瑟几个硬生生从战场上拖走时嘴里还不时发出奇怪的korukoru声。

阿尔弗雷德因为本身很能吃再加上刚刚那句政/治/立/场极其不正确的话，被禁止吃早餐，最后好不容易得来的包子还是hero花了好几美刀从老王买的，据王耀所说，他阿尔弗雷德还血赚了。hero心里苦，但是hero不敢说。

好不容易将那群国/家打发走，已经靠近中午了。王耀决定去超市买点东西犒劳自己一顿，回家才发现自家门被人打开了，从家里传出阵阵欢笑声，人还挺多。王耀当场就认出是自家那些古灵精怪的弟弟妹妹们。进入家中一看，果然是。大部分的都在厨房忙活，还有一些在帮着打扫卫生，收拾家里。收拾饭桌的王濠镜和王耀打招呼：“生日快乐，先生。今日您就不需操劳了，一切有我们呢。”等到王耀走进书房，才发现自己的文件都已经被处理完了。大气的字迹一看就是王京的。王耀笑着下楼，看着摆满桌子的饭菜，冲着厨房喊了一声：“够了够了，够多了，都来吃吧，开饭了。”

等到所有人都落座的时候，大家都没有动筷子。王耀知道他们是在等他，就连那几个向来急性子的都没动手，无奈的搛了一筷子离自己最近的菜，说着：“开动开动”，还是没有人动筷子。正在王耀准备继续喊时，那群崽子突然像商量好一样，大声说：“祝大佬（大哥）生日快乐！年年有今日，岁岁有今朝！”说完，一个看着另一个，尴尬的等待王耀的回答。

王耀突然感觉鼻尖有点发酸。他赶忙喊着让他们坐下，吃饭。一家人其乐融融。

虽风雪载途，吾当往之。这条长路，我从不是孤单一人。

他早就发现，从早上开始就跟在他身后的那个带着白桦树的特殊气味与西伯利亚寒流的气息幽灵。


End file.
